


Roman’s Thorough Lovin’ (Smut)

by PrinceyDaisy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bottom Morality | Patton Sanders, Bottom Roman, M/M, Smut, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders, Top Logic | Logan Sanders, Top Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceyDaisy/pseuds/PrinceyDaisy
Summary: Roman deserves a lot of love, so here’s a whole work filled with him getting exactly that, if you know what I mean.Roman always bottoms. Feel free to comment suggestions/requests! No r//mr//m though, please!Minors go away!! Read a sfw fic instead!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Morning Blowjobs (Logince)

Roman loved waking up with Logan’s arms wrapped around him, trapping him against his love as he slept. He loved that he felt safe and wanted. He loved looking at Logan’s sleeping face, so peaceful and free of the stresses that he had to worry about when awake. Occasionally, something extra would happen. Something Roman also loved. Sometimes Logan would be hard, and Roman would know because of the feeling of something poking his thighs. 

“Logan,” Roman said softly and sweetly, dragging a finger down the side of Logan’s face. He did this until Logan’s eyes fluttered open, and he knew by the smirk on Roman’s face what was happening. 

“Yes please, baby,” Logan muttered, answering the question Roman didn’t need to ask. He threw back the covers and Roman climbed over so he was sitting on Logan’s legs.

He reached forward and pulled down Logan’s pajama pants and underwear, letting Logan’s dick flop onto his stomach. Roman pushed himself back a little, then went onto his stomach. He grabbed Logan’s cock and stroked it, licking up the side to make it slicker. 

His eyes remained on Logan, watching as his head tilted back into his pillow and he sucked in a shaky breath. He whined and stopped stroking. 

“You gotta watch,” he said. Logan lifted his head and nodded. Roman leaned in and licked up the side again before taking the head into his mouth. Logan’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape that he knew would stay for a while. As Roman took in more of Logan’s cock, his hair fell into his eyes. 

Logan reached forward and brushed Roman’s hair out of his face, and Roman hummed a thank you, which only increased Logan’s pleasure and earned him a small moan. Roman took in more and more until he couldn’t take anymore. He looked back at Logan. His mouth was still slightly agape as he stared back at Roman with a pleading look. 

Logan didn’t have to ask twice. Roman started bobbing his head, feeling the vibration of Logan’s deep moans. He threw his head back again but quickly corrected himself and looked at Roman again. Roman hummed and moaned, knowing it drove Logan crazy.

“Ro...” Logan said, and Roman took his mouth off from around Logan’s cock. He positioned his mouth near the head of Logan’s cock and kept it open as he jerked Logan off until he was cumming, most of it landing in Roman’s mouth. He swallowed it. 

“You’re so amazing,” Logan said, grabbing Roman and pulling him back so he could hold him. He kissed him all over his face until Roman was giggling. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Roman said, “but now I’ve got a little problem I need your help with.”


	2. Villain’s Compromise (Roceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Look at you stretched out and trembling” and “If you keep fucking me this good I’ll marry you” with Roceit (plus a smidge of fluff with a proposal maybe???)

Janus limped to his throne, panting heavily from the aftermath of his latest battle with Prince Roman. He collapsed into the seat and set his staff beside him against the wide square pillar backing his throne. Roman was good with a sword and even better with his fists. He was nimble and small, able to slip behind Janus mid-battle just by sliding between his legs feet or head first and popping back up on the other side. But Janus was clever and good with his cane, often tricking his opponent into traps. They were well-matched, and gave each other a challenge each time they battled.

Today’s fight ended in Roman withdrawing after he realized he wasn’t going to win. Janus had only sustained a minor injury of a hurt ankle. He admired Roman’s ability to not let pride get in the way of doing what was best. A prideful fool would have kept fighting and gotten themselves killed. But even if Roman had kept fighting, Janus knew he’d never deal him any permanent harm. He’d probably hold him prisoner but treat him like a king.

“Oh Roman, my sweet prince,” Janus muttered as he thought about how beautiful his enemy was. And how badly he wanted to wrap him up in his arms and treat him the way he deserved to be treated. He leaned against the back of his throne and undid his pants, pulling out his hard dick.

He started stroking himself, moaning freely into the large, empty room. He thought about Roman, his curly brown hair, his soft pink lips. Oh how perfect they’d look wrapped around his cock. His hips bucked up into the air involuntarily, and he slowed his movement a bit to calm down.

But that mental image of Roman on his knees in front of him wouldn’t leave his mind, and his excitement built back up again quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, moving his hand as fast as he could to keep up with his need for pleasure.

As Janus neared his climax, he thought about what it would be like to fill Roman up with his cum. What it would be like to hear him begging for it, saying he’d been such a good boy, he deserved it.

“You do deserve it,” Janus muttered just before cumming into a nothing he so badly wished was his beautiful prince as he moaned his name. He panted as he came back down from his incredible high. He imagined if he were actually with Roman, he’d pull him into his lap and kiss the top of his head, then praise him as he rubbed his back.

A clatter from his left made him jump and he turned to see what it was. There, Roman stood with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, his sword dropped at his feet.

“How... how long have you been standing there?” Janus asked, his face heating up.

“Since you called me your sweet prince,” Roman admitted, mirroring Janus’s blush. “I-I just wanted to spy on you to see if you planned on attacking my kingdom soon. I didn’t mean to intrude on something so... personal.”

“I… apologize for this, Roman,” Janus said. “I don’t even know what else to say.” He looked at his lap and realized his dick was still out, so he scrambled to tuck it away.

“I masturbate while thinking about you too!” Roman blurted out. Janus froze, then turned to look at him again. “And... I’m really turned on right now.” Janus’s embarrassed frown gradually became a smirk.

“Perhaps you can return to your kingdom with the wonderful news that you and I found... common ground and made a peace agreement,” he suggested, finishing tucking himself away and standing up. He picked up his staff. “We can discuss the specifics in my bed chamber.”

“I think that’s a grand idea,” Roman said. “Why don’t you show me the way?” He held his hand out. Janus grinned.

“Follow me,” Janus said, starting to lead him down the hall. Roman quickly noticed his limp and frowned, stopping.

“You’re ankle,” he said, looking down at his feet. “It’s my doing. I’m so sorry.”

“Relax, my prince. My ankle will be better in a few hours, if not sooner,” Janus assured him, pulling him along. “Demons like myself heal much faster than you fragile little humans.”

“That’s why I could never defeat you,” Roman said. “You’re so strong.” He smiled. “But I’m glad I never defeated you.” Janus hummed in response, stopping when they came before the door to his bed chambers. He opened the door and gestured for Roman to head inside. Janus followed after him and closed the door behind them.

“Wow, this place is really nice,” Roman said as he looked around the large room decorated with gold. “It’s beautiful.”

“Its beauty pales in comparison to you, my dear,” Janus said, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist from behind. Roman gasped softly at the sudden feeling of Janus’s cold lips pressing against his warm skin. He let out a weak moan, letting his head fall back and to the side, giving Janus more room.

“S-so about that peace agreement,” Roman said, pressing his ass back against Janus’s hips and grinding against him. He could feel Janus’s erection from underneath his pants. It turned him on just knowing that he was the cause of it. Janus wanted him. Janus moaned and grabbed his hips.

“On the third day of each week, you come here and let me fuck your beautiful body, and for that week, I will leave your kingdom in peace,” Janus proposed, slipping his hands under Roman’s shirt and pulling it over his head. He tossed it aside. Roman hummed a moment in consideration to Janus’s offer.

“I like that,” he finally said. “I agree to your terms, demon king.”

“Good,” Janus said. “Then let the fun begin.” Roman squeaked in surprise when Janus suddenly scooped him up. He walked over to the end of his bed and lay Roman down on it. “Take off the rest of your clothes then get on your hands and knees, ass facing me.” Roman scrambled to get his pants and underwear off, then rolled over and propped himself up just like Janus instructed. Meanwhile, Janus took off his gloves, got some lube and spread it onto his fingers.

“When you are here, my sweet prince, I am your master. You will do everything I say unless doing it would upset you. If that is ever the case, use the word ‘cinnamon’ so I know you mean it and aren’t pretending as part of a little scene. Understood?” Janus asked.

“Yes, Master,” Roman said. Janus smiled and with his clean hand rubbed Roman’s ass before giving it a smack, making Roman yelp, but Janus could see Roman’s cock twitching, assuring him that he enjoyed it. He then used his lube-covered hand to circle his fingers around Roman’s entrance before slowly pushing in one finger.

“Fuck,” Roman gasped, his front falling onto the bed while his ass stayed in the air. He gripped the blankets, taking in the electrifying feeling of Janus touching him like that. Janus rubbed his ass soothingly for a little while before slowly starting to move his finger in and out. Roman moaned, his noises muffled by the bedsheets. Janus hummed, continuing his movements, gradually getting slightly faster with each pump in and out. After a while of this, he added a second finger. To his surprise and disappointment, Roman didn’t react much this time. When he slid a third finger in, however, Roman’s sweet whine satisfied him of what he missed.

“Are you ready, my prince?” Janus asked, slowing his hand down slightly. “Are you ready to feel my thick demon cock in your cute little ass.”

“Yes, Master,” Roman said, his voice shaking with anticipation. Janus removed his fingers. Roman gripped the bedsheets tighter, his knuckles turning white as he waited to feel the tip of Janus’s dick against his hole. When he finally did, he tensed, a shiver running up his spine.

“Oh, look at you, all stretched out and trembling,” Janus said, pulling back. “Relax for me, my darling. I’d hate to hurt you on accident.” Roman nodded, then let his tension fade away, relaxing his muscles. Then slowly, Janus pushed in, one hand on Roman’s lower back and the other on his hip, pulling Roman back against him.

“Mmph,” Roman whined as he felt Janus slide in. Janus rubbed his lower back soothingly.

“That’s it. Just breathe, my prince. You don’t need to anything except enjoy,” Janus told him. “I’m going to go very gentle for our first time.”

“Okay,” Roman said. “I’m ready for you to do as you please.”

Janus slowly pulled back until only the tip of his dick was still inside Roman, then just as slowly pushed it back in. Roman took in a sharp, shaky breath. Janus repeated his actions slightly faster, continuing to do so until he found a speed he liked.

Roman bit the sheets and whimpered as he processed this new, amazing feeling. He’d fingered himself and even used dildos before, but neither prepared him for how amazing the real thing would feel. There was a warmth in his belly that was absent when just using a toy. He suspected it was the fact that Janus was the one fucking him instead of just himself that caused it.

“You’re awfully quiet, my prince,” Janus said, panting slightly as he thrusted into Roman. He moaned. “You feel so good around my cock, darling. Fucking you feels even better than I imagined it would.” He moaned again. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes,” Roman squeaked out. With nothing in his mouth to hold him back anymore, Roman let out a loud whiny moan.

“That’s it, my dear. Let me know just how good I make you feel,” Janus said, speeding up a little.

“So good,” Roman murmured. “So, so good.”

“Good,” Janus whispered. “You think you can take a little more?” Roman nodded, and Janus sped up even more and thrusted harder. Roman gasped.

“God, I’m gonna cum!” he whined. “Janus, mm, Master, I’m gonna cum!”

“So am I,” Janus admitted. “I’m gonna cum inside you, okay?”

“Yes! Please!” Roman said. With just a few more thrusts, Janus was cumming inside Roman and Roman soon followed, both moaning loudly. “Wow…”

“See you again next week?” Janus asked. Roman nodded.

~many months later~

Roman cried out in pleasure as Janus pounded into him once again, feeling his climax approach as it did every week—Janus never let him down. He came hard and felt Janus cum as well, and he was once again satisfied.

“See you again next—mmph,” Janus began, as it had become their little tradition to ask each time, but Roman cut him off with a passionate kiss after quickly sitting up. Janus held his waist and kissed back, loving the feeling of Roman’s soft lips against his. When they finally parted, he repeated his question. “See you again next week?”

“If you keep fucking me this good, I’ll marry you,” Roman joked, but Janus didn’t laugh along with his prince. Roman tilted his head. “Janus?”

“Do it,” he whispered.

“Huh?”

“Marry me,” Janus said. “Roman, I’m so in love with you. It’s not just the sex. God, I… I just love being with you. Please, marry me, my sweet prince. I need you.” Roman stared at Janus with wide eyes and a slightly hung open mouth. Janus stared back at him nervously.

“Yes,” he finally said, breaking out into a wide grin. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you! I have no idea what I’m going to tell my brother and my kingdom, but I’ll still marry you.” Janus smiled, lifting Roman up and spinning him around.

“Tell them we fell in love, my darling,” Janus said as he pulled him close again. “Because that’s the truth.”


	3. Suspicious Heros (Logincality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Logincality? If you're still taking request? With degradation and daddy kink? Hero!Logan and villain!Patton and Roman. Roman has been weirded out that lately, Logan is being easily defeated by his friend Patton lately, and thought something is real sus. So he looks for them in one of their fights again, and he finds Patton getting pounded against the wall in an alleyway. Roman ends up joining them. Plz and thank you!

Roman was a very classy villain. First of all, his getup was quite sexy if he did say so himself. It was a prince-inspired outfit, mostly a dark red with gold accents and accessories and a black sash. His pants were short, making it easier for him to move around but also made his legs more vulnerable. He also wore pair of short black boots. Second, his hair was fluffy. It was a rich brown that sometimes flopped over one of his green eyes. It was soft to the touch and had just the slightest wave to it. Third, he was handsome as hell. Enough said there.

As Patton, his partner in crime, walked through the doors leading into his and Roman’s secret lair, Roman immediately dismissed what he had been doing to see the results of his latest mission.

“Did you get it?” he asked. Patton grinned and held up the ruby ring Roman had requested. Roman’s eyes lit up and he snatched it, spinning around happily and laughing. “Patton, you’re amazing! I’ve been trying and failing to get this for forever! How did you do it?”

“Oh, well, you know… I guess I just got lucky,” Patton claimed, scratching the back of his head. Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “Uhhh, why don’t you try the ring on?” Roman immediately forgot about Patton’s suspicious answer, his face lighting up again in excitement. He slipped the ring onto his finger and smiled, admiring it. “It’s gorgeous, Ro.”

“Thank you for getting this for me,” Roman said, hugging him, Patton hugged back.

“Of course,” he said.

~ ~ ~

Roman cried out in pain as he slammed into a wall of cement. Logan stood a few meters away from him with his fist held out from when he’d punched him. It wasn’t without good reason though. Roman had been trying to release the monkeys from the Zoo just to reek some havoc. He was quickly stopped and was currently getting lectured about how not only people but the monkeys themselves could’ve gotten hurt while Logan easily fended off his attacks.

Roman stepped forward, then stumbled. His chest felt heavy and his breathing was ragged. He had super strength, but he seemed to be at his limit. But if he gave up now and tried to flee, Logan would catch him and he’d be thrown in jail.

“You’re exhausted,” Logan noted, slowly approaching Roman. He stopped right in front of him and offered his hand. “Come with me and you can rest.”

“No!” Roman growled. “I won’t… give up...” He tried to take another step but fell to his knees. Logan reached down to grab him, but before he could, a flash of light blue slammed into Logan, sending him back.

“I got this, Roman! You get home!” Patton called out to him. Roman hated to leave it all up to Patton, but he knew if he took another hit, he wouldn’t even be able to make it home without Patton’s help. So he left.

~

Patton returned an hour later looking quite frazzled. He panted heavily as he entered the lair. Roman, who had already recharged, rushed over to him, pulling him into his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Did you have trouble?” Patton shook his head.

“I’m fine, Ro,” he assured him, brushing the hair out of Roman’s eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Pat,” Roman said. They were just friends, but there had always been an unspoken tension between them. One Roman hoped eventually grew into something more.

~ ~ ~

“Can I come with you?” Roman asked as Patton went towards the exit to their lair to embark on his next battle with Logan. Patton looked at him unsurely.

“Um, you should stay here. I’ve got this,” Patton told him, then left before Roman could say another word. Roman furrowed his brows and watched Patton go. He looked back, considering just turning around and letting it go, but he was far too curious to know if Patton was hiding something, so he secretly followed him.

~

Patton stood in the alley, hidden by the shadows. He kept glancing around to look for anyone who might spot him and for the person he was meeting here.

He tensed when two arms slithered around his waist from behind, but relaxed when a pair of lips touched his neck. He smiled and let his eyes fall closed, leaning back into their touch.

“Logan...” he whispered.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Logan mumbled against his skin. “I missed you.”

~

Roman slowly and silently descended into the dark alley, his red cape fluttering behind him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He could have sworn he’d seen Patton and Logan go this way, but the alley was empty except for him.

Then he noticed the alley continued to the left at the very end, creating a nicely sized nook. He walked forward and looked around the corner, gasping at what he saw.

There was Patton. And there was Logan. Together. Far more together than Roman had ever imagined they’d be.

“Daddy!” Patton cried out as Logan pounded into him. Logan moaned and went faster, his hands gripping Patton’s hips.

Roman stumbled backward, almost falling. He crashed into some boxes instead and the sound of them falling caught Patton and Logan’s attention.

“Roman!” Patton exclaimed, blushing a deep red. Roman stood back up, tears in his eyes.

“So this is what you’ve been doing?” he asked, his voice shaking. “Is this how you’ve been winning all those battles. Is that how you got me this?” He held up the hand with the ring on it. “You were just being a slut? Is that it?”

Patton knew he needed to apologize, but hearing Roman call him that just fueled the fire burning in his gut.

“Fuck, Ro,” he said. Roman furrowed his brows and lowered his hand, balling it up into a fist. “I-I’m sorry. I just…”

“No! No, I hate you!” he shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I… I… ugh!” He threw his fist forward, sending an air punch at Logan. It hit him in the chest without doing much damage other than making him stumble back a bit. Logan was pretty much invincible, which is why Roman kept throwing punches at him, knowing they were doing nothing but help him release his anger. He kept stepping closer with each punch until he could lean his forehead against Logan’s chest, which he did. He then felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around and saw Patton giving him a loving and sad look.

Patton slowly leaned in and kissed Roman softly. Roman couldn’t help but immediately melt into it. He felt Logan grab his hips and soon his lips were on his neck and his top was being unbuttoned and tugged off. He gasped softly as the chill night air hit his bare chest and two thumbs swiped over his nipples.

“Patton… Logan,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Who’s the slut now, princess?” Patton mumbled.


	4. Mating Season (Roloceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: If you're taking those smut prompts can I request 72 with Roloceit? Like some sort of snake mating season thing and Janus becomes so sexually frustrated that Roman and Logan are the ones willing to help? (You don't have to if you don't want to. Just a suggestion)

Janus groaned and let his head fall back onto the edge of his nest, which was really just a large, circular bed with a cushioned edge. He’d masturbated many times that day, evident by the discarded tissues around his nest, but he was still far from satisfied. His cocks stuck out of his body where his skin ended and his scales began. He sighed in frustration and tried to focus on literally anything else so they would retract, but to no avail.

“I swear I’m going to fuck the next person who walks through that door,” he muttered to himself. As is on cue, he heard footsteps coming, so he covered himself with a pillow.

“Janus!” Roman said cheerfully as he practically skipped into the room with a basket of muffins and other baked goods in his hand. “I heard you weren’t feeling well, so I brought you this!” He held it out to him. Janus smiled and moved his long tail to grab the basket and set it aside.

“Thank you, Roman. You’re so sweet,” he said, wrapping his long yellow and black tail around the elf boy and placing him on top of the pillow covering his erections.

“Roman, I told you to wait!” Logan’s voice came as he entered the room. “Greetings Janus. I hope you are doing alright. We heard you were sick.”

“Not exactly,” Janus said, a blush rising in his cheeks. “It’s, uh, it’s mating season and it’s hitting me particularly strong this year.”

“Oh! I know exactly how you feel. I used to have such a hard time during mating season! It got to the point that I was masturbating so much that my clit got sore, so my doctor gave me these birth control pills and it’s been so much more manageable since then,” Roman said. Janus’s blush deepened, his cocks twitching at the mental image Roman gave him. Roman felt it through the pillow.

“I’m, uh, sorry to hear you’re struggling,” Logan said, his face also a deep red with a noticeable bulge appeared in his pants.

“It’s a shame I have no one to pleasure during this time, you know? I just want to make someone feel so good,” Janus said, smirking at Roman, who let out a small whine and started moving his hips a little. “In fact, I could easily pleasure two people at once if they volunteered.” He glanced at Logan.

“Logan, I’m gonna hang with Janus for a while if you wanna leave,” Roman said, his eyes locked on Janus.

“I… I think I’ll stay,” Logan said. Janus grinned, grabbing Logan with his tail and bringing him onto the bed. He then grabbed Roman and lifted him up, pulling away the blanket and pillow and letting his cocks spring up. Roman gasped at their size, wondering if he could even fit that inside of him. Snake-human hybrids were naturally bigger overall than elves though, so he guessed he should’ve suspected that.

“What do you think, my little prince?” Janus asked, setting Roman next to him on the bed, right up next to his cocks. Roman blushed. “You like them?” He nodded.

“Why don’t you get them nice and slick for me darling?” he suggested. Roman nodded again and crawled forward, taking one of Janus’s cocks into his hand and putting the head in his mouth. “Good boy.”

Janus turned his attention to Logan, who stood awkwardly near the edge of the bed. Janus smirked and beckoned Logan forward with two of his fingers. Logan slowly came forward, unable to keep himself from constantly glancing at Roman, who had half of Janus’s cock down his throat by now.

“You really like him don’t you?” Janus asked softly. Logan nodded. “You’ve wanted to fuck him for a long time, haven’t you?” He nodded again, his eyes now locked on Roman. Roman glanced up at him, pulling off of Janus’s cock and smiling before diving right back in. “To feel his dripping cunt around your cock. To have him begging for you to fill him up.”

“Y-yes…” Logan said, lightly grasping the bulge in his pants.

“Well today I’m gonna make your dreams come true, but I’m gonna need a way to fuck him too, so why don’t you get him ready for that?” Janus said, handing Logan a bottle of lube. Logan nodded and went over to Roman.

“Strip for me, my prince,” Janus instructed as Logan sat beside him. Roman stood up and obeyed, tossing his clothes off of the bed.

“Oh god,” Logan whispered, his eyes taking in every inch of Roman’s body. Roman giggled at his lovestruck look.

“You’re such a nerd,” he teased, sitting back down and giving Logan a kiss. “Come on, this isn’t the first time you’ve seen another elf naked, is it?”

“No!” Logan shouted defensively, his face going red. Roman shrugged and got onto his hands and knees and continued working on sucking Janus’s cock. Logan looked down at the bottle of lube in his hand and remembered his task. He got some into his fingers, then got behind Roman. “You’re okay with this, right, Ro?”

“Yes,” Roman assured him. Logan nodded and slipped one finger into Roman, immediately feeling him tense and clench around it.

“Relax, my sweet prince,” Janus said, noticing the sudden tension. “Focus on me. Don’t worry about Logan.” Roman hummed nervously but did as told, taking Janus’s other cock and starting to suck on that one. He slowly eased up and Logan continued to stretch him.

“Janus?” Roman asked suddenly.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Have you always wanted to fuck me or are you just doing this because we’re the only ones here?” he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“You have no idea the number of times I’ve thought about fucking you,” Janus said, much to Roman’s delight. “Or god, the number of times I’ve thought about just kissing you.” Roman smiled as Janus leaned in to fulfill his other wish.

Roman suddenly flinched as Logan slipped in a second finger.

“Sorry,” Logan said.

“Mm, don’t apologize,” Roman moaned, pushing back on Logan’s fingers. “I never thought I’d like it this way so much.”

“You’re still pretty tense,” Logan said. “But I think I know how to fix that.” Roman opened his mouth to ask him what he meant when he felt something wet press against his labia and push past his lips. At first, it only made him tense up more, but he then slowly started to relax, letting his face sink into the bed while keeping his ass in the air.

“Mmph,” he hummed, a smile stretched across his face.

“God, you look adorable like that,” Janus said, running a hand through Roman’s fluffy hair. “Look at you, getting ready to take my cock like a good little prince.”

“Look at you, getting ready to watch Logan breed me like the little slut I am,” Roman purred.

“Breed?” Logan repeated, his voice cracking. Roman’s laughed.

“Just kidding! Birth control, remember?” he said and Logan relaxed and continued his job. It wasn’t too long before he was finished, finishing off with a slap of Roman’s ass. Roman grinned at sat up.

Janus put lube on one of his dicks m. His tail wrapped around Roman and placed him on Janus’s lap behind his cocks. Roman grabbed the one closest to him and pushed the tip into his entrance. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing the rest of it in.

“Oh god… Janus… I’m so full,” he whined, leaning back against his chest. Janus smirked and snaked his arm down Roman’s torso and started gently rubbing his clit.

“And what about this pretty pussy, baby? Is it full?” he asked. Roman shook his head, moaning softly at Janus’s touch.

“N-no… I need more.” He looked up at Logan. “I need you.” Logan’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Roman, who stared up at him with half-lidded eyes that pleaded on his behalf. After a moment of appreciating this view, Logan tore off his clothes, put some lube on his dick, and sat on his knees between Roman’s leg and over Janus’s other cock.

Before Logan could do anything more, Roman grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. Logan kissed back graciously. He was in no rush to get this over with and wanted to savor every second.

It seemed Janus wanted that too, as he watched contently at them, muttering encouragements to make this last and to put on a show.

Logan broke the kiss eventually and took hold of his cock. He slowly brought it to Roman’s lower lips, stopping at the edge and moving himself up and down and inch or two teasingly. He then brought it up more towards Roman’s clit and continued just grazing over it back and forth.

“Hhhaa,” Roman whined. “Logan, please!” Logan looked at him and smirked.

“Please what?” he asked.

“Please shove your cock into me,” Roman said, starting to move his hips ever so slightly. “Please, please, please!” He began bouncing a little.

“Come on, Logan. Give our sweet prince what he wants,” Janus said. Logan gave in, finally pushing past Roman’s lips and into him. Roman froze and gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a soft moan in his exhale.

Before he could get used to Logan, Janus started bucking his hips back to move in and out of Roman. Logan soon followed his lead and it wasn’t long before Roman was crying from how good he felt, shouting and whispering both Janus and Logan’s names over and over.

“I’m getting close,” Logan said, his rhythm starting to stutter a bit.

“Cum in me!” Roman begged, and after a few more thrusts, he did. Janus followed shortly after, and then Roman.

“Finally!” Janus moaned in relief as his mating urges began to subside. “Oh, I’ve forgotten what it feels like not to be horny!”

Roman’s legs were shaking as he stood up, and he stumbled forward. Logan caught him and pulled him close, kissing him.

“You did so well, Roman,” Logan praised.

“You did,” Janus agreed. “You’re amazing, my prince.”

“Mm,” Roman whined, absolutely exhausted. Logan helped him sit down then hopped off the bed to grab some towels to clean up. Roman crawled back over to Janus and snuggled against his chest. Logan came back and cleaned them all up, then lay on Janus’s other side, reaching across his torso to hold Roman’s hand.


	5. Dragon’s Prisoner (Anaroceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Virgil play out a little scene for Roman after he tells them intimidation and a little fear turned him on. Despite being an excellent actor, Roman has a little trouble staying in character, but it’s still very enjoyable.

Roman was weary of the silence echoing through the old, crumbled castle, continuously glancing to each side, looking out for any kind of movement. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand, which was shaking like leaf on a windy day. It wasn’t exactly nerves that brought upon this shivering. There was some sort of anticipation that had built up within Roman ever since he entered the castle looking for the dragon. He didn’t know what he was anticipating, but whatever it was, it was strong.

Roman huffed when he continued to see no sign of the dragon or anyone at all. He sheathed his sword, grumbling about how this was such a waste of his time. As soon as his hand left the hilt, Roman felt an incredibly strong force shove him back against the wall. He gasped, his eyes widening.

When he got ahold of his breath, Roman studied the creature pinning him down. It was humanoid with patches of purple scales covering its body. A loose ripped purple shirt and dark gray pants with frayed ends hung on its body. It snarled at him with sharp white teeth. Its brown hair fell over one of its purple eyes. Horns sprouted from its head, wings from its back, and a tail from its behind.

“Virgil?” Roman whispered. He growled.

Roman stayed absolutely still, unsure what else to do. The dragon-man grabbed Roman’s sword and tossed it into a dark corner of the room. He leaned in towards Roman, who almost felt like crying.

“Now, now, that’s enough, Virgil,” a new voice said along with two claps. Virgil relaxed his grip a bit and stopped snarling.

“Oh Janus,” Roman said, smirking as he realized what was going on. He’d admitted to his boyfriends that he got turned on by fear, intimidation, and a few other things. He’d wanted them to surprise him with something sometime. He guessed they were finally delivering on that. He hadn’t expected such an elaborate show. “If it isn’t my greatest enemy.”

“Hello, my prince,” Janus said, relieved Roman seemed pleased with the situation. “Safeword is red as always.” He gave Roman a few moments to say it in case he didn’t want to continue, but Roman stayed silent, ready for whatever was next. Janus smirked.

“Such a cute little knight in shining armor we have here,” he said, then snapped, making Roman’s armor disappeared and leaving him in a loose red shirt black leggings. “Oops. Not anymore.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Roman asked, feigning worry despite the obvious boner he had.

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything. I’m going to have my little pet take care of it,” Janus said, moving behind Virgil and kissing his neck while one hand dipping into his pants to pull out his cock and start stroking it. Roman realized Janus’s hands were covered in lube, and he was also putting some on Virgil’s fingers.

Virgil let out a whiney moan at Janus’s touch. Roman’s heart fluttered a bit. Virgil’s moans were always so adorable. Even as he was shape-shifted into a half-dragon form, he was just too cute.

“Be careful, Virgil, dear. Don’t hurt our little Prince Charming. I might want a turn when you’re done,” Janus said before letting go and backing up.

Virgil growled, flipping Roman over so he was pressed against the wall facing it. Virgil used his non-lube-covered hand to rip Roman’s legging open with his talons, which were conveniently missing on the first three fingers on the other hand. After ripping open Roman’s pants, Virgil pressed one finger into Roman, who let out a soft moan.

“What a little slut,” Janus remarked. “Moaning at your own torture.”

“If this is what you call torture, I’d love to see what you call pleasure,” Roman shot back, moaning again when Virgil slipped another finger in.

“Fuck,” Janus muttered as his gaze dragged over Roman’s body. “Get rid of your shirt,” he demanded. Roman grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then tossed it aside.

“Is that good, Master?” he asked.

“Yes, very,” Janus said, looking over Roman’s bare chest. “Virgil, my pet, why don’t you leave some marks on our dear prince’s neck?”

Virgil leaned in to Roman’s neck, curling his fingers inside Roman’s ass to try to find that sweet spot. He started out with gentle kisses, pausing when he got the reaction he wanted from Roman after moving his fingers around for a bit. He then bit into Roman’s neck as he suddenly started thrusting his fingers in and out of Roman, precisely so he hit his prostate each time.

The high-pitched moan he elicited from Roman was beautiful, music to Virgil and Janus’s ears. It made Virgil want to drop this whole act and give Roman the tooth-achingly sweet and gentle fucking he deserved. But he continued on, certainly not about to complain about his current situation.

Janus had taken his dick out of his pants to stroke it while he watched Virgil and Roman. He thought about how Roman always drooled over his cock, figuratively and literally. He’d beg like a little puppy just to have it in his mouth. And if Roman wasn’t experiencing any torture from Virgil, maybe this could be a way to help with that.

“Roman,” Janus said, stroking himself slowly. Roman glanced over at him and his eyes went wide.

“Please!” he whined. Janus chuckled.

“Not yet, my prince,” he said. Roman opened his mouth to say more, but a moan covered up his complaint as Virgil slipped in a third finger.

“Yes, yes! Please, Virgil! Fuck me,” Roman begged. “Please please please, I need your big cock in me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to pretend not to be enjoying this?” Virgil asked, breaking character for a moment.

“I can’t help it. I love having your dick inside me too much,” Roman said. Virgil blushed a little and pulled his fingers out. He got some more lube on his hand and spread it onto his dick.

“Hold on, my dear pet,” Janus said. “I think we need a better position for our little prince, don’t you think? It’ll be hard to fuck him standing up like that.” Janis grabbed Roman and pulled him away from the wall.

“Are you okay, my darling?” he whispers, pausing for a moment. Roman frowned.

“No one said the safe word, why are you stopping?” he whined. Janus chuckled.

“I’m just making sure,” he said. He took Roman over to a table with two wrist restraints. Roman’s eyes lit up in excitement. Janus lay him down and locked him in.

“Be rough with him, Virgil,” Janus instructed, backing away from the table. “He’s our prisoner, remember?” Roman smiled at this. He loved rough.

Roman let out a long whiny moan as Virgil slowly pushed into him, giving him some time to adjust before he moved. When he finally, did, he started out slow, pulling back his hips, then gently pushing back in. Back and forth, no thrusting or slapping of skin against skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Virgil murmured as he looked over Roman. Roman let his mouth hang open, breathing heavily as Virgil went in and out. His hard cock was straining against the front of his pants. Janus slowly walked over and put his middle three fingers over it and rubbed it up and down. Roman’s hips jerked at the sudden added sensation, causing Virgil to stutter in his rhythm. But he quickly regained it with an increased pace.

Janus hummed and continued lightly stroking Roman’s cock, stroking himself with his other hand.

Roman moaned loudly and freely, intent on letting Virgil know just how good of a job he was doing. Because praise make Virgil hornier, and being hornier made Virgil rougher.

“Are you gonna, ah-AH!” Roman began, cutting himself off with a yell of pleasure. “Are you gonna make-make him cum inside m-me?” Janus smirked.

“Is that what you want my sweet prince?” he asked. Roman nodded. Janus’s smirk deepened. “Alright, though I must warn you... dragons cum a lot.”

“A lot?” Roman repeated, his eyes widening a bit. Janus nodded. Roman turned his head and shifted his gaze back to Virgil, but Janus reached his hand out and caressed his cheek, gently guiding him to look at him again instead.

“Keep your eyes here darling,” he said. “I wanna see your face when he cums.” He looked and Virgil, snapping to get his attention then making a circular motion with his finger. Virgil nodded and started going faster, grunting with each thrust. Janus looked back at Roman, who was struggling to keep looking at Janus as all he wanted to do was squeeze his eyes shut in response to the intense pleasure.

“Ah!” he cried out as a white liquid began to seep through his leggings on his crotch. Virgil didn’t slow down, barely even noticing. In fact, he only slammed into him harder. It was only a few more thrusts before Roman felt Virgil’s cum spilling out inside of him, and if he hadn’t already came, this would’ve sent him over the edge. And it just kept coming. Roman’s mouth hung open and his eyes widened as Virgil filled him up more and more. Janus watched him, quickly jerking himself off at the sight until he came onto the floor.

Finally, when Virgil was finished, he slowly pulled out of Roman, his cum spilling out as soon as he was no longer inside Roman. Roman finally let his eyes fall closed and relaxed his muscles. He lazily waved his hand, making their messes disappear. Janus undid the restraints and scooped Roman up, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Virgil detransformed from his dragon-like form, shrinking in height a few inches. He was also panting heavily. Janus set Roman down, making sure he could stand before he let go, then open his arms up to Virgil, who stumbled into them. Janus picked him up, ready to carry him back to their room.

Roman made the imagination fade away around them as they walked out of the building. Their surroundings melted into Roman’s room, and Roman hurried to get some pajamas on to cover his bare butt.

Janis laid Virgil down on the bed and conjured up a glass of water for each of them. Virgil gulped his down quickly, sighing in a bit of relief. He flopped back down into a lying position. Roman soon hopped in next to him.

“You were so amazing, Vee,” he said, snuggling into his side.

“Yes, you did wonderfully,” Janus agreed. “You did better than I expected you to.” Virgil just grunted in response. It was obvious he was tired. So Janus lay down beside Roman.

“You did well too, my prince,” Janus whispered. Roman smiled.

“So did you,” he said. “Now let’s let our lovely dragon get some rest.”


	6. Praise (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What if logince but they both have a praise kink?

Logan was immersed in an interesting book about the stars, his princess snuggled next to him. He read out loud, explaining so many incredible facts, his usually monotone voice alive and emotional. It was easy to tell how excited Logan was about learning and his passion for the subject was obvious. It always made Roman so happy knowing Logan was happy.

“You’re such a good teacher, Lo,” he said, his hand tracing over Logan’s chest, his finger accidentally grazing over his nipple—a sensitive area for Logan.

“Th-thank you, Roman,” Logan said, his face red. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. Roman noticed the slight waver in his voice, recognizing it from all the other times he’d done something that turned Logan on. He smirked, realizing exactly what had done it.

“You’re welcome, baby. I just love your voice. It’s so wonderful to listen to. You’re the best reader,” he continued, turning and getting into Logan’s lap, making him set the book aside. He could feel Logan getting hard underneath him, and the blush in Logan’s face gave it away pretty easily as well.

“Yeah? You think so?” Logan asked, putting his hands on Roman’s hips. Roman hummed and nodded. “Well, I’ve got to mention your voice too then. You’ve got the prettiest singing voice, doll. You’re so good.” Roman giggled, starting to move his hips around.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You know what else that pretty little mouth of yours is good at?” Logan questioned, raising a brow.

“What?” Roman asked, though he damn well knew the answer.

“Blowjobs,” Logan said. “You’re fucking amazing at that.”

“Not as good as you are at fucking me,” Roman replied, his voice getting breathier as he grew more desperate. “R-remind me how good you are?” Logan chuckled and sat up, flipping Roman onto his back and starting to take off his shirt. Roman started with his pants, throwing them and his underwear aside and spreading his legs.

“You’re such a desperate little princess, aren’t you?” Logan murmured, leaning down into Roman’s ear. Roman whined. “Don’t worry baby, that’s exactly how I like you to be. You’re being so good for me.”

“Please,” Roman whined, his hand going down to stroke himself needily. Logan hurried to take off the rest of his clothes and set them aside. He grabbed some lube and put it on his fingers, pushing one into Roman to start stretching him. He did this as fast but thoroughly as possible, not wanting to hurt Roman because of his impatience. Once he was done, spread some on his dick before pressing it against Roman’s hole and slowly pushing it in.

“Fuck!” Roman yelped, letting his head fall back. Logan paused to make sure he was okay. Roman nodded at him to keep going and Logan resumed until he was all the way in.

“You make me feel so good having you inside me,” Roman moaned. “You’re so fucking amazing.” Logan groaned.

“All for you, princess,” he said, briefly caressing Roman’s cheek. “I love you so much.” Roman smiled.

“I love you too,” he said. “Now show me how good you are at making me cum.” Logan nodded and pulled his hips back. Roman gasped softly at the feeling, his eyes falling closed as Logan went back in. He repeated this, slowly gaining speed until he found a good, steady pace.

“Oh god, oh yes Lo!” Roman moaned. Logan grabbed Roman’s cock and started stroking it as he pounded into him. Roman gasped and moaned loudly. “Fuck! You’re so amazing, baby. I feel so good!”

“Me too, princess,” Logan said, a little shaky as he was startled to reach his climax. Roman did it first, his cum squirting onto his stomach as he moaned. Logan followed soon after, filling Roman up before pulling out.

As they both panted, exhausted from all the excitement, they looked at each other lovingly.

“You’re the best,” they said in unison, then laughed.


	7. Seeing Double (Royaliceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m either joining or watching, you pick." + "How do you feel about two at once?" with Janus/Roman/Patton?

Small whines and gasps filled Patton’s room as he and stood over Roman, who was laid out on the bed, and thrusted into him at a steady and gentle rhythm. Patton’s hands grasped Roman’s hips, while one of Roman’s was being gently bit by himself to stop himself from moaning, and the other was limp beside him. Patton reached forward, taking Roman’s hand away from his mouth, needing to know just how good he was making Roman feel.

“Patton!” Roman cried out. “God, you make me feel so good.” Patton moaned softly at the praise, speeding up a bit but maintaining that gentleness. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Janus paused outside Patton’s door, perplexed and intrigued by the strange sounds coming out of his room. He knocked on the door softly, but only received more whines in reply, so he slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

“Oh my,” Janus mumbled, his face turning red at the absolutely delectable sight in front of him. He quickly found himself getting hard.

“Janus!” Patton exclaimed in surprise when he suddenly noticed Janus’s presence. He pulled out of Roman and stumbled back a bit. Janus smirked. “What are you doing here?”

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Janus replied, though it didn’t really answer Patton’s question. “I’m either joining or watching, you pick.”

“Join!” Roman said, sitting up. “This is your chance to get fucked, Patton!” Patton blushed.

“I like that idea,” Janus said, taking a few steps towards them.“How do you feel about two at once though?” He snapped his fingers, and a copy if himself appeared. “How about I fuck you both at the same time?”

Roman just spread his legs. Patton laid down next to him and did the same, pulling out the butt plug he had had in. Janus took some lube and spread it on his cock, his copy then doing the same. They walked up to Roman and Patton, smirking.

“Look how pretty you two are all laid out for me,” Janus said. “Are you ready to take my cock?” They both nodded. Janus lined himself up and he and his copy pushed into each of them. Roman let out a whiney moan and Patton gasped, reaching for and grabbing Roman’s hand.

Janus started thrusting, not as gently as Patton had done with Roman, but neither minded. They moaned, begging Janus for more. Janus could hardly take the pleasure he was feeling from himself and his copy. It was almost unbearable.

“Oh god, I’m close,” he soon said. “Do you want me to pull out?" Roman shook his head.

“Cum inside me,” he pleaded.

“And me!” Patton begged. This was enough to send Janus over the edge and he came into both sides.


	8. Work (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: For the ship line thing: “Come here, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working” for prinxiety?

The pout that rested on Roman’s face was undeniably adorable, but Virgil knew he had to stay strong. He briefly kissed Roman’s forehead and stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry, baby, but I have to do this work. If I push it off any longer, I don’t know if I’ll ever actually get around to doing it,” Virgil explained.

“But I can’t sleep without you,” Roman claimed. “I need my dark and stormy knight to keep me safe.” Virgil blushed a little and gave him a small smile.

“You’re too adorable for your own good,” he said. “C’mere. You can sit on my lap until I’m done. Then I’ll carry you to bed if you fall asleep.”

Roman, satisfied with this compromise, hurried over and plopped down on Virgil’s lap. Virgil soon began to dive into his work. It was a little hard with Roman on his lap, but thankfully since Virgil was very tall and Roman was on the shorter side, it was still doable.

Roman fell asleep faster than Virgil had expected him to. The problem with that was that Roman wiggled a lot in his sleep, so basically, Virgil was being grinded against for the majority of his working time, which led to a huge erection by the time he was finished.

“Babydoll,” Virgil groaned, hugging Roman’s waist and starting to gently peck his cheek and neck. Roman made a small groaning noise as he woke up, then realized there was something poking his backside.

“Awww, baby, did I make you hard,” he mumbled, still a bit sleepy.

“Just put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use,” Virgil teased. Roman nodded and got off of Virgil’s lap, then fell onto his knees. Meanwhile, Virgil pulled his dick out of his sweatpants and started stroking it.

Roman quickly took over, adding his mouth to the mix. Virgil groaned, tangling his fingers in Roman’s hair. Roman bobbed his head, taking in as much of Virgil’s cock as he could each time. When Virgil started to mutter that he was getting close, Roman pushed himself even further to take in even more so Virgil came in his throat.

When he was done, Virgil pulled Roman up into his lap and kissed him lovingly.

“You’re incredible,” Virgil said. Roman just yawned and buried his face in Virgil’s neck. Virgil smiled fondly and stood up, picking Roman up with him. He carried him over to the bed and laid him down, then got in right after him. He fell asleep holding Roman close.


	9. Boots (Roceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could you write Roceit with boot worship? Or body worship? If you're comfortable with that

Roman was Janus’s sweet, beautiful prince, but Janus was Roman’s king.

Roman sat on the floor of Janus’s room, his hands tied behind his back and his legs spread apart and bend at his knees, flattening out beside him. He was nude except for a red and gold collar around his neck that connected to a leash in Janus’s hand. Janus stood over Roman, smirking at how adorable his obedient little prince looked staring up at him like that—with such big eyes and a face that said he was just waiting for Janus’s first instruction.

“Color?” Janus asked before they went any further.

“Green,” Roman said without hesitation. He loved serving Janus, doing whatever he said. He loved the praise he’d get when he was good. He loved being useful and making Janus feel good. He loved Janus.

“Good,” Janus said. He brought the tip of his black boots up and gently kicked up Roman’s skirt. Roman’s achingly hard cock revealed itself, twitching while Roman whimpered. “So needy...”

“I’m sorry,” Roman said.

“Don’t apologize, my sweet,” Janus said, starting to fiddle with his pants. “Instead, use that pretty little mouth to suck my cock like a good boy.” He undid his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times in front of Roman’s face.

Roman opened his mouth and let Janus push his dick into it, then took over for him by bobbing his head.

“Good boy,” Janus praised, moving his hand to Roman’s hair. He also raised his foot and gently rubbed the toe of his shoe against Roman’s dick. Roman moaned, causing vibrations in his throat that Janus very much enjoyed. Roman was incredibly sensitive and desperate to cum. He couldn’t hold it back.

Janus raised an eyebrow and pushed Roman’s head back, frowning at the sight of cum dripping off Roman’s dick and the majority of it of Janus’s shoe.

“It was an accident!” Roman quickly claimed. “I’m sorry, Sir.” Janus gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay, my dear. As long as you clean it up,” he assured him. Roman nodded and leaned down, sticking his tongue out as he neared Janus’s boot. He licked it, his tongue going right through his own cum. Janus watched with a pleased face and continued stroking himself.

“Make sure to get all of it, my prince,” he said. Roman nodded and did as told, looking up shyly at Janus once he’d finished.

“Good boy,” Janus said, starting to stroke himself faster and faster until he came, making sure it landed right where Roman had just cleaned up. “Now do it again.”


	10. Shirtless (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman steals Logan's shirt

Roman giggled to himself when he heard his name being yelled out. He snuggled into the oversized NASA shirt he’d stolen from the bathroom while Logan was in the shower and focused his attention on the TV as if he didn’t hear Logan angrily calling for him. After a few more shouts insisting Roman get over to Logan, Roman heard footsteps. He smirked.

“Roman, how many times are you going to do things like this just to annoy us? It’s incredibly irritating and you need to—“ Logan froze when he entered the room. Seeing Roman in front of him, curled up in his shirt and shorts that were mostly hidden by the shirt, left him momentarily speechless.

Roman’s smirk fell as soon as he laid his eyes on Logan. He was shirtless. Roman had mostly expected that, but he hadn’t expected Logan to look so... hot. And he hadn’t even put on his pants. He just had a white towel wrapped around his waist. A heavy blush crept onto his face as he stared at Logan.

“You can’t keep doing this and it’s immature and irre..” Logan trailed off as his eyes trailed down Roman’s body. “Irresponsible...”

“Is this turning you on, Logan?” Roman asked, his smirk returning as he noticed the outline of Logan’s dick straining against the towel. Logan turned red. “Do you like seeing your prince wearing your shirt?”

Logan didn’t respond. He instead just moved forward, leaning down to kiss Roman, who welcomed it eagerly, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck.

“Ro...” Logan murmured against Roman’s lips. “God, you’re such a brat.” Roman whined and Logan responded by kissing him deeper. Roman was a brat but he liked him that way.

Logan’s hand drifted under Roman’s—well, his shirt and tugged at the waistband of Roman’s shorts and underwear. Roman nodded, allowing Logan to pull them down and toss them aside. Roman snapped his fingers and forced a bottle of lube into Logan’s hand. Logan laughed and pulled away from Roman.

“You’re so impatient and needy,” he said, sitting back and putting some lube on his fingers. Roman blushed and spread his legs, and Logan got to work. Roman moaned as Logan’s fingers went inside him. “If that’s your reaction to just my finger, what are you gonna do when I fuck you?”

Roman shrugged. “You should find ou-ahhhh...” Roman bit his lip as Logan added a second finger. Logan took Roman’s hand with his free hand and squeezed it a little. Roman squeezed back, giving Logan a soft smile.

“You ready?” Logan asked after he’d been stretching him for a bit. Roman nodded. “Great, cuz I can’t wait to hear you scream for me.”

Logan’s towel had fallen off a while ago, so he just got into a good position and slowly pushed himself into Roman, listening to Roman’s whines and having to hold himself back from just pounding into him right away.

Instead, he took his time and let Roman get adjusted. Then as soon as Roman gave the okay, he made Roman scream in all the best ways.


	11. Shirtless Again (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do “Why don’t you come over here and make me” with prinxiety please?

“Roman! Give it back!” Virgil shouted as he chased the shorter side through the a grassy field next to a forest in the imagination. Roman just giggled and kept running with Virgil’s shirt balled up in his hands. He’d stolen it while Virgil was showering in the small waterfall also found in the imagination that the sides used when they felt they needed a change of scenery. That’s why Virgil was only covered by a towel he was keeping on with one hand while the other was outstretched to grab Roman. “Give me back my shirt!”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Roman teased. Virgil groaned and ran faster, chasing Roman all the way around the field until they were heading back towards the waterfall.

Roman didn’t take into account the fact that Virgil running after him would make the ground wet And therefore slippery, so as he neared the pond the small waterfall led into, he slipped and fell forward into the water, getting himself and Virgil’s shirt all wet.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, sputtering out the pond water. His bangs fell flat over his eyes so he pushed them aside and began to stand up.

He didn’t even fully straighten his legs when he felt himself being shoved into the rock wall behind him. He gasped and his heart sped up for a few moments until he realized it was just Virgil.

“Gotcha,” he said, panting heavily as he caught his breath. Roman couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to Virgil's toned chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. Below it was nothing but a towel on the verge of falling off. That was also hard not to look at.

Not that Virgil had it much easier. Roman’s clothes—which consisted of a white blouse and red skirt as opposed to his usual attire—was stuck to his skin, doing a poor job of hiding what was underneath.

After a while of just gazing at each other’s bodies, Roman and Virgil’s eyes met again. Virgil’s gaze flickered briefly to Roman’s lips, then he slightly raised an eyebrow. Roman nodded, allowing Virgil to lean in and connect their lips.

As he moved, his towel fell off, joining his shirt in things that were now useless to him. Roman whimpered slightly, bringing his hands up and placing them on Virgil’s chest. Virgil froze for a moment, thinking Roman might be trying to push him away, but he felt no such force against him, so he trailed his kisses down to Roman’s neck.

His hands roamed down to Roman’s waist, staying there for a while before traveling under his skirt and pulling it up. In that moment, Roman willed away his underwear and used some minor shapeshifting to make himself ready for Virgil, just to make things go a little smoother.

“May I?” Virgil asked in a low voice, his fingers lingering near Roman’s hole.

“I’m already stretched,” Roman replied. “That being said…” he moved his hand down and gently grabbed Virgil’s dick, giving it a few strokes before letting go. “You may.”

Virgil smirked and lifted one of Roman’s legs. It took a bit of trial and error and a little twisting and turning to find a position that worked, but they eventually found one and wasted no time getting to business after that.

“Virgil!” Roman cried out as Virgil continuously pounded into him. Virgil only groaned in response, not as vocal during pleasure as the prince, who constantly made sure Virgil knew exactly how good he was making him feel. Virgil certainly didn’t mind the constant reassurance.

“I-I’m getting close,” Roman warned. “Oh god! Faster! I’m so close! Oh Virgil, I—huh?”

Virgil suddenly pulled out and went over to his remaining clothes, which were just his pants, underwear, and hoodie.

“Hey!” Roman whined. “Why’d you stop?”

“That’s what you get for stealing my shit,” Virgil said, calmly starting to get dressed.

“What?!” Roman shouted. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Virgil smirked and zipped up his hoodie to cover his chest. “You can’t do that!” He picked up his soaked shirt and started walking away. “Virgil Sanders, get your ass back here!”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Virgil called out as he continued walking, feeling quite satisfied with himself.


	12. My Hero (Roceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 92 and 90 for Rociet, possible and Hero au with Hero Roman and Anti-Hero Janus?

Janus snuck silently through the halls of the heros’ headquarters, his gaze constantly dancing around for any sign of someone coming towards him. This was incredibly hard since the decor of the hallways were atrocious and made him want to gag. Still, he stayed strong and kept going.

A door with light pouring out of the cracks all around it came into view and Janus prepared himself so he’d be completely silent. He took his first step past the door, then froze.

“D-Deceit...” The voice was a soft whimper coming from inside the room. For a moment, Janus thought he had been caught, but the door remained closed and no one came to get him. “Please... more...” He furrowed his brows, wondering what the hell the person inside could be mumbling about.

He knew it was an awful idea, but curiosity overrided his reasonableness and he slowly and silently pushed the door open.

And, oh.

Oh.  
Roman lay back in his bed, his legs bent and spread with his fingers in his ass while his other hand stroked his dick. His eyes were squeezed shut as he moaned and whined Janus’s villain name.

There had been a tension between him and Roman for a long time. There was something about him that was different than the other heroes, and it drove Janus crazy in all the best ways. He’d often fantasized about Roman and touched himself to the thought of him. And now he was there in front of him, doing the exact same for him.

Janus stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind him. He walked over towards the bed, crossed his arms, and leaned against the nearby wall. He watched his nemesis finger himself, quickly feeling arousal in himself.

“Please... touch me. Fuck me,” Roman murmured, slipping a third finger into himself. “Deceit!”

“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg,” Janus suddenly spoke up. Roman gasped and his eyes shot open. A deep blush spread across his face. Janus smirked. “Hello, my sweet prince. Surprised to see me? Well, I was just as surprised to find you like this.” He sat down on the bed. “But I must say, I absolutely love it.”

Roman whimpered, hiding his face in his clean hands. Janus chuckled and gently tugged off one of his gloves, then moved his hand to Roman’s thigh and started gently rubbing it, enjoying how the hero jerked at his touch, startled to feel Janus’s scaled hand against his skin.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Janus told him softly. Roman stayed silent, his hard dick twitching against his stomach. Janus couldn’t help but stare at it—at all of Roman really. Who knew he’d be so beautiful under that suit.

“Deceit, please..” Roman started to whine. Janus put a gloved finger to Roman’s lips.

“Janus, my darling,” he whispered. “Call me Janus.”

“Janus...” Roman said as soon as Janus took his finger away. Janus smiled and moved his ungloved hand closer to Roman’s crotch.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I need you,” Roman whispered. “Please, please, please. Just touch me.”

“Oh, I’ll do more than touch you,” Janus growled, moving so he was sitting in front of Roman. He unbuttoned his pants. “You’re so beautiful moaning for me. I think I’ll just have to cum inside you.”

Roman’s eyes widened a bit as Janus discarded his upper garments, then pulled down his pants and underwear, throwing them aside. He stared at Janus in awe as the villain lined himself up with Roman’s hole.

“Janus,” Roman said, reaching out and grabbing Janus’s arm before he could push in. Janus looked up at him.

“Yes, my prince?”

“I... I love you,” he admitted. Deceit’s face fell from his playful smirk and he stared at Roman in shock. Slowly, he moved forward, hovering over Roman, then kissing him. He kissed back immediately and quite desperately, his arms coming up to cling to Janus. Janus moved to the side and sat down next to Roman, then pulled him into his lap, continuing to kiss him.

“I love you too,” Janus whispered.

“Then can you do something for me?” Roman asked.

“Anything.”

“Can you fuck me until I pass out, then take me with you so when I wake up, I’ll still be in your arms?” he requested. Janus was speechless for a few moments before nodding enthusiastically and putting Roman back on his back with his legs spread.

“Hell yes.”


	13. Bikini (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side and no one would notice" with Logince?

Roman loved the beach. The relaxing ocean. The calming sun beating down on his mostly bare skin. Being able to tease Logan because of how much of his skin was bare. It was all wonderful. But today the tides would turn.

Roman was washing off at the showering station after tripping and falling face-first into the sand when Logan came up behind him and gently grabbed his waist. He gasped and flinched, but relaxed when he saw it was only his boyfriend.

“Hey love. I promise I’ll be right back down after I get cleaned off,” he said. Logan smirked and started kissing his neck. “Lo? What are you doing?”

“I saw what you did before we left,” he mumbled into Roman’s skin. “Such a naughty boy fingering yourself like that without permission.”

“I’m sorry,” Roman said. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

“Hmm, that sounds good, but I want my repayment now,” Logan said. “Your hole’s still slick with the lube you used. I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side and no one would notice.”

Roman looked around. No one was around or looking at them. “Do it.”

Logan slipped his fingers between Roman’s bathing suit and his skin, and pushed one into Roman’s hole. Roman gasped and bit his lip, trying to keep quiet as Logan fingered him, eventually adding a second finger.

“L-Lo, I’m getting close,” Roman warned after a while, expecting Logan to stop since this was a punishment and he’d get cum on his bathing suit. But Logan only went faster, curling his fingers to hit just the right spot. He covered Roman’s mouth as he orgasmed, then released him. “Lo! My bathing suit!”

Logan chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Let’s hope you can get that out with the water.” Roman smiled and rolled his eyes.


	14. Good Prince (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Don't kink shame me" with Prinxiety

Virgil was the only one who seemed to have caught it—the heavy blush that spread across Roman’s cheeks as Patton told him what a great job he did. Not just a sheepish ‘aw shucks’ kind of blush. That praise had done something to him and Virgil wanted to figure out what.

“So Princey,” Virgil said once the others had left and they were alone in the common room. Roman looked over at him, the redness mostly gone from his face. With a smirk, Virgil continued, moving closer to Roman so he was standing just beside where he was sitting on the couch. “Patton’s right. You did so good today.”

Roman’s blush returned, more visible than before. He squirmed a bit in his seat and looked away.

“Did you hear me, Ro? I want you to know just how amazing you were today,” Virgil pressed on, gently hooking a finger under Roman’s chin and bringing it up so their eyes met.

“Th-thank you,” he said softly. Virgil laughed a little.

“Is this actually turning you on?” he asked. If it were possible, Roman would’ve blushed even more. He put his head in his hands.

“Don’t kink shame me,” he mumbled. “I should’ve known you’d never actually praise me.”

“When did I say I didn’t mean what I said?” Virgil asked, sitting beside Roman. “I do think you did good today, Princey. So good.”

“Y-You’re just trying to make me feel embarrassed,” Roman said. Virgil shook his head, his eyes flickering to Roman’s lips.

“No, I mean it. You did so good,” he insisted, slowly leaning closer to Roman, who moved his hands to Virgil’s chest. Not to push him away though. As Virgil leaned forward, they slowly crept upward to snake around his neck. “So good for me.”

The phrase made Roman’s heart flutter. “For you...” he repeated. He let Virgil’s lips meet his and suddenly Virgil had leaned so far forward that Roman’s back was now against the couch and Virgil was on top of him.

“Can you be a good prince for me? Can you help me? Huh?” Virgil asked in a low voice.

“Yes Sir,” Roman said. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Then you’re gonna suck my cock, okay? Right here. Right now.” He sat up. Roman did the same, looking a little nervous.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he reminded him. “And you can change your mind at any point.”

“I know, and believe me, I really want to do this. I’m just worried I won’t be good enough,” he said, looking down at his lap.

“Nonsense,” Virgil said, lifting Roman’s chin. “You’ll always be good enough.” Roman smiled and blushed. He slid off the couch onto the floor and moved in between Virgil’s legs as Virgil undid his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking it slowly as soon as it was free. Roman opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall past his lower lip, to show he was ready. Virgil let himself go and Roman took over, putting it in his mouth and bobbing his head. Virgil moaned and tangled his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“That’s it,” he said softly. “So good, Princey. You’re doing so amazing for me.” Roman hummed and continued. “I think you deserve a reward for this. What kinds of things do you like?” He hummed in thought. “What about a crown for my amazing prince?” Roman’s eyes lit up. He pulled back and nodded.

“I’m gonna get you the prettiest crown I can find,” Virgil promised. Roman smiled before going back to sucking Virgil’s dick. Virgil moaned, trying to keep fairly quiet. It wasn’t long before he was biting his lip to stay quiet as he came into Roman’s mouth, muttering praise as he finished.


	15. Distraction (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working” with Logince

“Princess,” Logan said, his monotone voice raising a rare note or two in his slightly scolding tone while still maintaining the calmness that Roman always took comfort in while listening to him. He stopped rolling around on the bed and looked at the back of Logan’s head and his upper back peeking over the back of his desk chair.

“What?” he asked in the most innocent tone he could muster, followed by a pout. 

“You’re being very distracting,” he said.

“You can’t even see me!” Roman pointed out, sitting up.

“But I can hear you,” Logan said. “I hear you rolling around and I hear you huffing and puffing. Now please be quiet so I can get my work done.”

“Yes Daddy,” Roman said with a soft sigh. He sat still for a total of 47 seconds before he crawled over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out his red collar with the bell on it.

Logan raised an eyebrow when he heard jingling. He turned his chair to look at Roman.

“Babydoll, what did I just say about making noise?” he said.

“What? Do you not like it when I wear my collar?” he asked, gently swatting the bell with his pointer finger as he smirked at Logan.

“You know I love it, but I can’t pay attention to you right now,” he said, turning back around. Roman pouted and huffed, crossing his arms. He flopped back onto the bed, the bell on his collar jingling again. Logan sighed. 

“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working,” he said. Roman sat up with a gasp of delight. He hopped off the bed and ran over to Logan. Logan grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Let’s get that bell off of you too. You can put it back on when I’m done,” he continued. He reached behind Roman’s neck to unclip the collar, but paused as his gaze met Roman’s. Those big beautiful brown eyes were so easy to get lost in. His hand moved away from the collar and into Roman’s hair on the back of his head. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Roman’s, loving how Roman’s lips immediately parted for him. 

Soon Logan trailed his kisses to Roman’s neck. Roman let out a soft giggle. 

“What about your work?” he asked, gasping softly just after the last word left his mouth as Logan bit down on his neck. The gasp was followed by a small moan.

“It can wait,” Logan said. He stood up, picking Roman up with him, and moved to the bed. Oh how did Roman always get what he wanted in the end?


	16. Naughty Prince (Analogince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can i get an analogince (if that's ok 👉👈) with sub!roman teasing/playing with sub!virgil without logan's permission and logan catching them?

Roman tried so hard to be a good boy, but Virgil looked so pretty in the new purple skirt Logan bought him and it was so easy to get Virgil turned on and oh god it always felt so good to ride Virgil while he whimpered and whined with pleasure below him.

Technically it was Virgil who started kissing him when he saw Roman wearing those tight red shorts he knew damn well Virgil couldn’t resist. Virgil was such a shy sub but he loved sticking his dick in things and his favorite place to stick it was inside Roman.

“W-we shouldn’t be doing this,” Virgil whispered through his desperate whines as Roman nuzzled the small bulge in Virgil’s underwear. Roman looked up at him, waiting a few seconds for Virgil to say he wanted to stop, but Virgil only bit his lip and stared back at him.

Roman maintained eye contact as he opened his mouth and put his lips around the clothes bulge, just slightly and lightly pressing his mouth closed a few times before moving to another spot. Truthfully, this was far from his favorite form of teasing, because fabric really didn’t taste good nor had a nice texture, but it was so worth it to feel Virgil‘s cock grow all because of him.

“May I?” Roman asked, bringing his hand up and hovering over the area his mouth had just been. Virgil nodded, too horny to go back now. Roman smiled and pulled down Virgil’s underwear, his eyes lighting up as Virgil’s dick came free.

Virgil had to admit, he loved this. He loved watching Roman’s face as he drooled over his body. It made him feel like a god sometimes.

Roman licked a stripe up Virgil’s dick, then another in a different spot. Virgil whined, just wanting Roman to skip to the good stuff. Roman smiled at him and started stroking him just a little, a quick up and down, not too far.

“Is something wrong, Vee?” Roman asked with that sickeningly sweet voice of his.

“Please,” was all Virgil could manage to say.

“Aww, well since you asked nicely...” Roman stopped stroking and moved his mouth towards Virgil’s cock. Just before his lips reached the head, Roman was plucked right off the ground, making him yelp in surprise. The person who snatched him situated him on their hip. “Uh oh.”

He showed a sheepish smile as Logan gave him a disapproving look. His smile dropped and he looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry,” he said. Logan sighed and kissed his cheek.

“You’ve still been bad and you need to be punished,” Logan said. Virgil’s eyes widened at the word ‘punished’. He didn’t get punished nearly as much as Roman because he preferred to be good.

“Don’t worry, Vee. You won’t be,” Logan assured him.

“Hey! That’s not fair! What if he’s the one who started it?” Roman protested.

“Was he?” Logan asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Roman admitted with a pout.

“Tell you what, Princess. Since you’ve been really good lately I’ll let you off the hook,” Logan said. “But don’t think you can get away with anything else in the future.” Roman smiled.

“Yes, Sir!” he said. Logan put him down.

“Now go finish what you started,” he said, undoing his belt so he could touch himself while he watched. Roman happily obeyed.


	17. School Uniform (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Roman dressing up all pretty?? or Roman wearing Logan’s colors

Logan took another sip of his tea and flipped the page of the astronomy book he was reading. They were all taking an easy day today as encouraged by Janus, and Logan decided the best way to spend his free day would be with some leisurely reading.

Roman had other plans. He had decided today would be best spent dressing up in different outfits and occasionally showing them off to the other sides. For example, he dressed up in a goth style for Virgil and in a puppy themed outfit (all his clothing had a different puppy pattern) for Patton.

“Hey teach! Look at me!” Roman exclaimed, popping up into the room. Logan looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Roman stood in front of him in a classic schoolgirl uniform. It was navy blue and white, and the tie looked just like Logan’s. “Now we match, and you finally have excuse for all your information rants.” He laughed a little and spun around. When he came to a stop, he realized Logan was just staring at him with wide eyes. “Specs?”

“S-sorry!” Logan said, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. “I was lost in thought.”

“What kind of thoughts?” he asked, snatching Logan’s book and setting it aside so he could sit perpendicularly in Logan’s lap with his arms hanging onto Logan’s neck.

“Do you really want to know?” Logan asked, quirking a brow. “Usually you don’t like listening to me.” Roman pouted.

“Alright, Mr. Sanders. You have my full attention tonight,” he said. “Now tell me what you were thinking about.”

“I was thinking about how good you’d look on your knees in front of me,” he murmured. Roman’s eyes went wide and his face went red.

“Logan...” Roman began, unsure where he wanted to go next.

“Mm, I preferred Mr. Sanders,” Logan said, pulling Roman closer and lightly kissing his neck. “Or I’d love to hear you call me Sir.”

Roman let out a whiney moan and leaned forward, capturing Logan’s lips with his own. Logan kissed him back, gently biting Roman’s lip until he opened his mouth and let Logan slip his tongue in.

Logan’s hands trailed up his thigh and under his skirt. He squeezed his butt, making Roman squeak. He chuckled and pulled away. “You ready for me to teach you a lesson, baby?”

Roman nodded enthusiastically.


	18. Soft (Royality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Royality

Both boys’ skirts ruffled as the grabbed at each other’s hips, desperate to remove all space between them. They both let out little whines as their bulges rubbed together, Patton’s movements just ever so slightly more rough than Roman’s. Patton was far from shy when it came to making love with Roman. His hands traveled from Roman’s hips to the back of his thighs, just above his while stockings with a gold stripe near the top. Then his hands crept up under Roman’s red skirt to squeeze his ass.

Roman’s lips broke from Patton’s as he let out a soft gasp, and Patton took this opportunity to move his kisses to Roman’s neck. Roman let his head fall back and to the side to give Patton better access. As Patton nibbled at Roman’s skin, he slowly started moving forward, forcing Roman back until the back of his legs hit Patton’s bed. He eagerly fell back on it and spread his legs.

“Someone’s excited,” Patton chuckled, lifting Roman’s skirt so he could see his throbbing cock. He bent down and kissed the tip. “So cute.” He grabbed a bottle of lube and spread it onto his fingers, then moved his hand down and circled around Roman’s entrance.

“Please,” Roman whimpered as Patton took his sweet time. Roman could see how badly Patton wanted this too, his long hard cock lifting up Patton’s light blue skirt. That’s why it didn’t take any more pleading for Patton to push one finger into Roman. Roman lay his head back and closed his eyes, doing his best to relax while Patton prepped him.

When Roman felt the three fingers Patton had built up to slip out of him, he almost squealed in excitement. He watched as Patton spread lube on his cock and line himself up with Roman’s hole.

“Ready?” he asked in that soft, loving voice that always made Roman melt. He nodded and let his head fall back once more as Patton pushed into him.

“Fuck,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. After a little while of just laying there with Patton inside him, Roman nodded and Patton started to move.

It wasn’t long before both of them were letting out short audible breaths that fell in the rhythm of Patton’s thrusts. Roman was a bit louder and had the occasional moan. Roman felt the head of his dick bounce along, tapping against his stomach. He reached a hand down and started gently teasing himself, unable to resist touching himself, but not wanting to make himself cum too soon.

Roman gasped when Patton suddenly went faster, grunting as he slammed into Roman over and over. Roman arched his back off of the bed with a moan much louder than the ones he had already let out.

Roman felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm, but restrained himself until he felt Patton’s cum spill into him. He came all over his stomach, whining unashamedly.


	19. Videos (DLAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some DLAMP where Patton and Roman making lewd videos of themselves for their boyfriends (grinding on eachother, playing with toys, etc.) Since they're both away for vacation, family or work reasons. The others reacting to it through skype so Patton and Roman could see their faces. You know, just two bottoms having the time of their life.

Part 1: Virgil

With a heavy sigh, Virgil flopped down onto his bed after a long day of helping a good friend move into his new home a few states away from where he had been living. He’d gotten up bright and early that morning to get here, worked the entire day, then planned to stay overnight in the spare room and catch a plane to go home the next day. 

He took his phone from where it had been charging on the nightstand and started scrolling through his notifications. A text from one of his boyfriends, Roman, caught his eye. It simply said “For you ❤️ ” with a video attached. Curious and also missing Roman dearly, Virgil opened the message and started playing the video. 

A soft smile spread across his face as he saw Roman and Patton sitting on the edge of Roman’s bed. He missed Patton too. He missed all of them. 

Roman and Patton looked at each other and leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle. Patton’s hand went up to Roman’s cheek and he moved to be sitting on his knees. Virgil felt his face heat up a bit, but he definitely didn’t look away. Patton’s hands went to Roman’s waist, then slipped under his shirt, slowly crawling up his chest. 

Virgil quickly grabbed his earbuds and plugged them in when Roman let out a whine as Patton’s fingers ghosted over his nipples. Virgil’s hand, meanwhile, was inching toward his crotch as he continued to watch. 

Patton lifted Roman’s shirt and leaned down, flicking his tongue over Roman’s nipple and making the sensitive man shudder. Patton continued to do this and Roman took his shirt all the way off. What stuck out to Virgil was Roman’s skin, clear of any marks, unclaimed. He growled. He knew what the first thing he was gonna do when he got home tomorrow was. 

By now, he was palming himself through his jeans, his dick hardening as the video went on. He watched as Patton pulled away from Roman, making him whine desperately. Virgil grinned. Roman was always such a needy little whore. He jumped onto Patton, pinning him back against the bed and grinding against him. Both of them let out soft gasps and moaned. 

“Virgil..” Patton whimpered, soon echoed by Roman. Virgil but his lip and unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick. He just wished he was with Roman and Patton to give it to them. 

Roman sat back up, pulling Patton up with him. They’re intense kissing continued while Roman reached between them and grabbed both of their dicks. He started moving his hand up and down, briefly paused to grab some lube and put it in his hand, then continued. 

Patton’s head fell back as he moaned. Roman took his opportunity to kiss his neck. When he pulled back again, Virgil could see a faint mark he’d left behind. It was nothing compared to what he and the others usually left on them. 

Roman’s hand sped up and so did Virgil’s. Roman and Patton panted and murmured Virgil’s name over and over as they got closer and closer to cumming. 

Patton was the first to break, his cum spurting onto Roman’s chest and partly his own. Roman followed a few moments later, covering Patton’s chest more than his own as well. At the same time, Virgil was reaching his climax. He bit his lip to keep himself silent as he came while Roman and Patton were starting to clean themselves off. 

He lay there for a while after the video ended, breathing heavily. He texted Roman back. ‘I can’t wait to get my hands on you two tomorrow.’ 

Part 2: Janus & Logan

Janus brought out his phone from his pocket as he swiped his hotel room key card and opened the door, letting his boyfriend and partner in first before going in himself. Logan loosened his tie and got a drink of water from the sink. Janus took off his hat and tossed it onto the counter, then sat on the edge of bed and kicked off his shoes. By then he had noticed the text he’d received from Roman and opened it up. It was a video with him and Patton and a message that read, “We miss you so much  ❤️ ”

He smiled softly, lying back. He missed his princess and puppy as well. He especially missed their warmth. He felt cold lying on this hotel bed. He just wanted all of his loves with him. He felt really lucky to at least have Logan.

He opened the video and pressed play. Roman and Patton were sitting on their knees on the floor in skirts. Roman’s was red and Patton’s was light blue. They also wore white and gray tops respectively. They smiled at the camera and gave a little wave before they started to bounce, revealing the dildos attached to the floor. 

Janus’s eyes widened and he blushed, quickly pausing the video, but only so he could enjoy this with Logan. 

“Baby, come here. Come look what our princess sent us,” he said, beckoning Logan over to the bed. 

“Hm?” Logan hummed, walked over. He took off his shoes before getting onto the bed next to Janus, who had restarted the video. He pressed play and watched Logan have the exact same reaction he’d had. “Oh fuck.” 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Janus asked, his hand nearing his hardening dick. 

“Fuck yes,” Logan said, starting to undo his belt. Janus grinned and did the same. They both completely took their pants and underwear off. Then Janus played the video again. 

They watched entranced as Roman and Patton bounced on their dildos, both panting softly. Patton’s tongue hung out slightly past his lower lip. (That habit was what started the nickname puppy).With each bounce they watched, they stroked their dicks, wishing it was them that Roman and Patton were bouncing on.

After a while, Roman and Patton stopped, getting off their dildos completely and getting them off the floor. Janus and Logan were only disappointed for a moment before the two laid back, spread their legs, and started fucking themselves with the dildos again. While Roman showed his ass off proudly to the camera, Patton was a bit more shy, his legs often coming together to hide himself, which he’d realize then pull apart, only to have them slowly come together again.

“They’re so cute,” Logan said, stroking himself faster. “Oh god I wish they were here.” 

“Mm, I’d have Patton suck my cock until his lips were sore,” Janus fantasized. 

“And I’d let Roman ride me until he was too tired to move, then I’d turn him over and fuck him until he passed out,” Logan replied. “I can’t wait to see them again.”

“Well, we should get home to them tomorrow evening,” Janus reminded him. “But until then...” Janus climbed on top of Logan and smashed their lips together, grinding down on him. Their dicks rubbed again each other, making them both moan. It wasn’t very long before they both came all over each other. 

Part 3: Together

All three of their dicks were hard as Logan, Janus, and Virgil waited for Roman to pick then up from the airport. Their flights came in around the same time, so they met up after they’d met up after they landed. Finally, they saw their red minivan pull up. Janus opened the drivers side door. 

“You’re sitting in the back. I’m driving,” he said. Roman blinked a few times. 

“Well hello to you too,” he said, frowning and unbuckling his seatbelt. As soon as he was free, Janus pulled him out of the car, then dipped and kissed him lovingly. Roman immediately melted and let himself be passed off to Logan, who quickly picked him up and kissed him as well. 

“Hey Princess,” he said. “God I missed you.” 

“Aw, I missed you too,” Roman giggled. 

“Alright, the suitcases are in the trunk. Let’s get home,” Virgil said before climbing into the very back seat. Logan did the same while Janus got into the driver’s seat. Roman furrowed his brows. 

“Why are you both sitting in the ba...” he trailed off when he sat down in the seat between them and was immediately cuddled from both sides. 

“I missed you so much,” Virgil said, kissing his cheek. Roman giggled, first from how adorable they were being and then from Virgil’s lips tickling his neck. He made sure to suck a nice dark mark on Roman’s clear skin. 

“There. That’s better,” he said. 

“We loved your video, sweetheart,” Janus said from the front seat. Roman blushed. 

“So did I,” Virgil added. “You two were so beautiful moaning my name like that.” Roman smirked. 

“Yeah, and I bet you wanna fuck us real bad, don’t you?” Roman guessed. “As soon as we get home, right?” 

“You fucking bet,” Logan said. “And I’m calling dibs right now on you.” Roman giggled.

“Good, because Patton and I got ourselves all ready for you before I left to come pick you up,” Roman said. 

“Aww, you two couldn’t wait to get fucked either, could you?” Virgil teased. Roman nodded unashamedly. 

“Don’t start having sex back there without me,” Janus warned playfully. 

When they pulled into the driveway, Patton was standing on the porch waiting for them. The three that were away all rushed out of the car to greet him, making Roman feel a little jealous until Logan came back over to him and gave him an especially long and sweet kiss then reminded Roman how much he had missed him. 

Their luggage was forgotten in the trunk as they were all too excited to see each other to care about it. Janus scooped up Patton while Logan carried Roman into their room, them dropped them next to each other on the bed. Their pants and underwear underwear were torn off and discarded. Their heads were close together but their bodies angled away from each other, both of their legs spread. They turned their heads to the side to look at each other and smiled. Patton grabbed Roman’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Roman gasped and shut his eyes when he felt Logan suddenly push into him. When he opened them again, Virgil’s dick was above him and Patton. Patton then moaned as Janus entered him. 

“Ready?” Virgil asked, stroking himself above them. They nodded. Virgil glanced at Logan and Janus, who didn’t hesitate to start moving. 

“Ahh!” Roman cried, squeezing Patton’s hand. Patton moaned and squeezed back. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting Virgil rub the head of his dick on it. Roman then did the same. 

“Who do you pretty little dolls belong to?” Virgil groaned, stroking himself faster.

“Y-you,” Roman answered. 

“Yeah, the three of you,” Patton agreed. 

“Good boys,” Janus said, thrusting harder. 

“Ah! I’m gonna—I’m gonna cum!” Patton announced. 

“Already?” Janus said. “Cum then, sweetheart.” Patton came with a moan that sounded like mix of all of their names. Janus pounded into him a few more times before cumming too. 

“Can I cum now?” Roman asked. Logan nodded. 

“Go ahead, princess,” he said. As he came, Logan did as well, finally followed by Virgil, who’s cum landed on Roman and Patton’s faces. 

“You did so good my darlings,” Janus said, helping them stand up. They let Roman and Patton shower first, since they were the dirtiest and always showered together. Meanwhile Logan got some clean sheets and Virgil and Janus finally took care of the luggage.

Despite being the ones who hadn’t been traveling all day and the ones who did the least amount of work, Roman and Patton seemed to be the sleepiest, so Logan happily helped them get snuggled into bed, promising he and the other two would join them soon. 

And when they finally did, it felt like heaven for all of them. They’d missed this so much. 


	20. Kitty in Head (LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 11 (I didn’t know you were so sensitive) LAMP, Logan is out of the house and Neko!Roman is in heat so a certain cardigan wearing puppy boy and sarcastic emo ferret boy decide to help out their fellow half-animal friend

Roman needed someone’s cum inside him as soon as possible. He didn’t care which hole. He didn’t care who’s cum. He just needed to be satisfied. Unfortunately, his usual source of satisfaction was out for the day. So he was left to desperately whimper and moan on his bed while he fingered himself or rubbed his clit.

“Logan!” he whined and meowed as he humped his pillow, though he knew Logan wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Patton and Virgil, on the other hand, could hear him.

“Ro?” Virgil said, creaking the door open. Roman groaned and rolled over onto his back. Slick leaked from his pussy, dripping down his legs and onto the sheets.

“It’s okay, Ro. We’re coming. We’re going to help you, okay?” Patton said, going over to him. Roman looked up at Patton desperately.

“Please touch me. Please, please, please.” Virgil came over, got onto the bed, and pulled Roman into his lap, his fingers drifting towards his dripping lips.

“You’re so desperate for Logan’s cock, aren’t you kitty?” Virgil asked, his ears flicking. Roman moaned and nodded. “You want him to fuck you and cum inside you?” Roman nodded again. Virgil started rubbing his fingers over Roman’s clit. Roman cried out and bucked his hips.

“Wow. I didn’t know you were so sensitive, kitty,” Virgil said. “Poor baby. Do you think my cock will do while Logan’s away?”

“Y-yes! Please, please, I need your cock! Please!” Roman begged. Virgil chuckled and took Roman off his lap.

“Calm down, kitty. I’ll take care of you,” he promised, unbuttoning his pants, taking them off and tossing them aside. He did the same with his underwear. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“What about me?” Patton asked. “Can I help?” Virgil paused and hummed thoughtfully, his tail flicking behind him. Roman, waiting on his hands and knees, whining impatiently. Virgil smirked.

“We’re gonna fill you up so much, kitty,” he said, motioning for Patton to lie down. Roman sat up and tilted his head, but started to understand when Virgil grabbed some lube from a drawer.

“Oh, yes, you’re going to be so full of our cocks, kitty,” Patton groaned once he got the idea as well. He pulled his dick out of his pants and started stroking it. “Why don’t you come suck on my cock while Virgil gets you ready?”

Roman crawled over in between Patton’s legs, sticking his ass out proudly. He happily took Patton’s cock into his mouth, letting his eyes fall halfway shut. He felt the bed dip behind him and a cold finger start to circle his hole. He relaxed and focused on pleasing Patton. Still, he winced when Virgil’s finger slipped in, mostly just from anticipation. He bobbed his head around Patton’s cock, gagging whenever he let it go back to far and hit the back of his throat. He didn’t mind too much since Patton had mentioned before he thought Roman gagging on his dick was hot.

He felt Patton’s finger slip into his hair, gently starting to guide his head while mostly letting Roman take the lead. Then he felt another one of Virgil’s fingers enter him. He moaned. He nuzzled his face down on Patton’s cock, further than he had gone before. Patton moaned and tightened his grip on Roman’s hair. Roman reached a hand up and pushed down on Patton’s hand. Patton got the message and forced Roman further onto his cock until he pulled him back up to breath.

Roman gasped in air as Patton’s cock left his mouth. He launched forward into Patton’s arms, Virgil’s fingers slipping out of him. Roman attached his lips to Patton’s.

“Hey!” Virgil said. “I’m not done with you yet.” Roman groaned and stuck his ass out again, staying in Patton’s arms.

“So cute,” Patton cooed. He kissed him until Virgil was done stretching him.

“All ready, baby,” Virgil said, getting off the bed. Patton got Roman properly situated. Then Virgil got back onto the bed and put a condom on Patton’s dick before guiding it into Roman’s pussy. He then put another condom on his own dick and pushed it into Roman’s hole. Roman was speechless, which was rare for him. Patton lifted a hand and stroked his cheek soothingly.

“You okay, baby?” he asked.

“Yes,” Roman assured them. “S-so full. I love it.” He started rocking. “Please! Go!” Virgil didn’t hesitate to start moving, starting a slow and steady rhythm that gradually got faster and faster. Roman moaned.

“That’s a good kitty. You sound so pretty moaning for us,” Patton praised.

“I’m gonna cum!” Roman cried.

“Already?” Virgil said. “But we just started!”

“I could cum a thousand times right now, Vee. Please, just fuck me harder!” Roman whined. Virgil shrugged and did as told. Patton briefly pulled out as Roman came, his cum spraying onto the sheets, which they’d definitely need to replace. Patton pushed back in, continuing to fuck him along with Virgil, making him cum over and over until they finally came as well.

Roman was panting heavily by the end, his eyes closed as he collapsed on top of Patton. Patton carefully sat up, then stood up with Roman in his arms.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Roman,” he said, carrying the exhausted kitty towards the bathroom while Virgil took off the dirty sheets. He soon joined them for a shower.

As soon as Virgil stepped in and closed the shower door, Roman gave them a pleading look. Patton and Virgil, of course, made their kitty cum a few more times until he was like putty in their hands, totally relaxed. 

They dried themselves off and got into the clean bed with Roman between them. 


End file.
